Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a hand-held power tool device equipped with a locking device, which is for locking an output device and has at least one locking element for supporting at least one radial clamping force.
Description of the Prior Art
There is already a known hand-held power tool device, in particular for a screwdriver, equipped with a locking device, which is for locking an output device in the form of a spindle and has a locking element embodied in the form of a clamping ring for supporting radial clamping forces of clamping elements composed of rollers.